Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Furious 7
Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Furious 7 is the seventh upcoming Thomas & Friends/MLP:FIM/The Fast and the Furious crossover to be made by Hiatt Grey. And it is the sequel to Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Fast & Furious 6. Plot After defeating Owen Shaw and his crew and securing amnesty for their past crimes, Dominic "Dom" Toretto, Brian O'Conner and the rest of their team have returned to the United States to live normal lives again. Brian begins to accustom himself to life as a father, while Dom tries to help Letty Ortiz regain her memory. Meanwhile, Owen's older brother, Deckard Shaw, breaks into the secure hospital that the comatose Owen is being held in and swears vengeance against Dom and his team, before breaking into Luke Hobbs' Diplomatic Security Service (DSS) office to extract profiles of Dom's crew. After revealing his identity, Shaw engages Hobbs in a fight, and escapes when he detonates a bomb that severely injures Hobbs. Dom later learns from his sister Mia that she is pregnant again and convinces her to tell Brian. However, a bomb, disguised in a package sent from Tokyo, explodes and destroys the Toretto house just seconds after Han, a member of Dom's team, is killed by Shaw in Tokyo. Dom later visits Hobbs in a hospital, where he learns that Shaw is a rogue special forces assassin seeking to avenge his brother. Dom then travels to Tokyo to claim Han's body, and meets and races Sean Boswell, a friend of Han's who gives him personal items found at Han's crash site. Back at Han's funeral in Los Angeles, Dom notices a car observing them, and after a chase, confronts its driver, who is revealed to be Shaw. Both prepare to fight, but Shaw flees when a covert ops team arrives and opens fire, led by Mr. Nobody. Nobody says that he will assist Dom in stopping Shaw if he helps him obtain God's Eye, a computer program that uses digital devices to track down a person, and save its creator, a hacker named Ramsey, from a mercenary named Mose Jakande. Dom, Brian, Letty, Roman Pearce, and Tej Parker then airdrop their cars over the Caucasus Mountains in Azerbaijan, ambush Jakande's convoy, and rescue Ramsey. The team then heads to Abu Dhabi, where a billionaire has acquired the flash drive containing God's Eye, and manages to steal it from the owner. With God's Eye near telecommunications repeaters, the team tracks down Shaw, who is waiting at a remote factory. Dom, Brian, Nobody and his team attempt to capture Shaw, but are ambushed by Jakande and his men and forced to flee while Jakande obtains God's Eye. At his own request, the injured Nobody is left behind to be evacuated by helicopter while Brian and Dom continue without him. To reduce their disadvantage, the crew returns to Los Angeles to fight Shaw, Jakande and his men. Meanwhile, Brian promises Mia that once they deal with Shaw, he will retire and fully dedicate himself to their family. While Jakande pursues Brian and the rest of the team with a stealth helicopter and an aerial drone, Ramsey attempts to hack into God's Eye. Hobbs, seeing the team in trouble, leaves the hospital and destroys the drone with an ambulance. Brian engages Jakande's henchman Kiet and throws him down an elevator shaft before hijacking a signal repeater tower, allowing Ramsey to regain control of God's Eye and shut it down. Dom and Shaw engage in a one-on-one brawl on top of a public parking garage, before Jakande intervenes and attacks them both. Shaw is defeated when part of the parking garage collapses beneath him. Dom then launches his vehicle at Jakande's helicopter, tossing Shaw's bag of grenades onto its skids, before injuring himself when his car lands and crashes. Hobbs then shoots the bag of grenades from ground level, destroying the helicopter and killing Jakande. Dom is pulled from the wreckage of his car, believed to be dead. As Letty cradles Dom's body in her arms, she reveals that she has regained her memories, and that she remembers their wedding. Dom regains consciousness soon after, remarking, "It's about time". Shaw is taken into custody by Hobbs and locked away in a secret, high-security prison. At a beach, Brian and Mia play with their son while Dom, Letty, Roman, Tej, and Ramsey observe, acknowledging that Brian is better off retired with his family. Dom silently leaves, Ramsey asks if he's gonna say goodbye. Dom says, "It's never goodbye." He drives away, but Brian catches up with him at a crossroad. As Dom remembers the times that he had with Brian, they bid each other farewell and drive off in separate directions. Trivia *Knockout, Puffer, Dolphy, Rachel, Mighty Joe, Daylight, Jenny, Pete, Kevin (train), Morley, Blitzer, Dile, July, BZ-7 (Buzz), R5-K5 (Kratt), Blythe Baxter, Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Penny Ling, Vinnie Terrio, Sunil Nevla, Minka Mark, Russell Ferguson, Gail Trent, Mitzi, Buttercream Sunday, Sugar Sprinkles, Team Griffin/Eeveelution, Peter Griffin, Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, Joe Swanson, Team Nelvana, Doug Funnie, Skeeter Valentine, Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell, Happy, Carla, SpongeBob SquarePants, Blackie the Lamb, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Trixie Tang, Jenny Wakeman, Dudley Puppy, Kitty Katswell, Hanah Streaker, Roberta Bravo, Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Skips, Pops, Muscle Man, Hi Five Ghost, Margaret, Eileen, Princess Anna, Vanellope von Schweetz, Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, Bob the Builder, Scoop, Muck, Dizzy, Roley, Lofty, Spud the Scarecrow, Travis, Zecora, Babs Seed, Maud Pie, Princess Ember, Gabby, Duchess, James P. Sullivan, Mike Wazowski, Thomas O'Malley, Marie, Toulouse, Berlioz, Oliver (Oliver & Company), Dodger, Rita, Tito, Francis, Einstein, Georgette, Lightning McQueen, and Mater guest star in this film. *''Thomas & Friends: The Adventure Begins'', Thomas & Friends: Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure, My Little Pony: Equestria Games - Friendship Games, and Furious 7 were all released in the year, 2015. *This film will be dedicated to Paul Walker, who died in a car crash on November 30, 2013. *The storyline continues in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Fate of the Furious. Scenes * Soundtrack # Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Universal Pictures Crossovers Category:Action/Adventure Films Category:Heist films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:The Thomas & Friends/MLP:FIM/The Fast and the Furious saga Category:Films dedicated to Paul Walker